


Piparillinen

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, parisuhdearkea, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ehkä se oli totta, ehkä vastakohdat todellakin täydensivät toisiaan.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks





	Piparillinen

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011 Sassalle synttärificiksi. Sijoittuu samaan verseen [Tämä on ryöstö!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088564) -ficin kanssa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kananmuna räsähti lattialle, ja Hermione irvisti kattilalle.

"Hups", Tonks sanoi Hermionen selän takana ja, päätellen siitä kuinka Hermionen niskahiukset nousivat pystyyn, eheytti rikkomansa munan.

"Okei, tämä alkaa jo jäähtyä", Hermione sanoi tekopirteällä äänellä. "Mitenkäs se munan vatkaaminen edistyy?"

"Öö, kohta valmista!" Tonks heläytti ja oli tiputtaa kulhon. Hermione huokaisi syvään.

"Rakas, jospa minä —"

"Eikun kyllä tämä tästä", Tonks vakuutti ja löysi vihdoin vispilän astiatelineestä.

Hermione yritti rauhoittaa hermojaan. Leipominen oli hänelle suoritus siinä missä liemien keittäminen eikä hänen tarkkuutta vaativa, reseptiä ehdottoman orjallisesti seuraava tyylinsä sopinut lainkaan yhteen Tonksin vapaamielisen ja suurpiirteisen leivonnan kanssa. Tällaisina hetkinä Hermione ihmetteli, miten he olivat Tonksin kanssa sietäneet toisiaan jo neljän vuoden ajan. Ehkä se oli totta, ehkä vastakohdat todellakin täydensivät toisiaan.

Hermione lisäsi keitokseen loput mausteet, ja Tonks nuuski äänekkäästi ilmaa.

"Tuoksuu hyvältä! Mitä se on?"

"Muskottipähkinää", Hermione sanoi ja oli laittamassa korkkia maustepurkin päälle, kun Tonks nappasi sen hänen kädestään. "Varo, se —" Hermione aloitti, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä.

Tonks haisteli suoraan maustepurnukan suulta ja veti sieraimien täydeltä muskottipähkinää sisäänsä. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui hämmästyneeksi, ja Hermione sai vain vaivoin napattua kulhon tämän kädestä, kun Tonks jo päästi sarjan aivastuksia. Muskottipähkinäpurkki lensi keittiön kauimmaiseen nurkkaan levittäen maustetta ympäri huonetta.

"A-anteeksi", Tonks sanoi niiskuttaen ja pyyhki kasvojaan astiapyyhkeellä.

"Ei se mitään, rakas", Hermione yritti sanoa ystävällisellä äänellä, mutta koki sen vaikeaksi, koska hänen tiptop siisti keittiönsä oli kuin hävityksen kauhistus.

"Ehkä parempi, etten koske enää mausteisiin", Tonks myönsi niistettyään nenänsä. "Avaan vaikka tämän."

"Okei", Hermione nyökkäsi. Tonks tuskin saisi kovinkaan paljoa tuhoa aikaan soodapurkilla.

"Kansi on vähän tiukassa, jospa minä..." Tonks mutisi itsekseen, ja Hermionen valtasivat pahat aavistukset. Hän kääntyi ympäri juuri parhaaksi nähdäkseen Tonksin työntävän taikasauvansa kärjen soodapurkin tiukan kannen alle ja mutisevan epäselvän sanan.

Kansi lensi kuin korkki pyssyn suusta suoraan kohti kattoa, rei'itti paperisen lampunvarjostimen siististi kahdesta kohtaa ja, aivan kuin pyrstötähden pyrstö, kannen perässä kulki valkoinen, puuterimainen vana soodajauhetta, joka hetken kuluttua peitti jokaisen pinnan keittiössä.

Tonksin silmät levisivät, ja hän vilkaisi syyllisenä Hermionea.

"Ainakin saatiin valkoinen joulu?"

Hermione avasi silmänsä ja naulitsi salamoivan katseensa Tonksiin.

"En. Jaksa. Enää", hän mutisi yhteen purtujen hampaidensa lomitse. "Minä lopetan. Aivan sama onko joulu vai ei, en leivo enää koskaan pipareita!"

"Rauhoitu nyt vaan", Tonks hyssytteli ja ohjasi kiukusta tärisevän Hermionen olohuoneen sohvalle. Yhdellä sauvanheilautuksella hän himmensi valaistuksen, laittoi stereoista kuulumaan rauhallista joulumusiikkia ja sytytti takan. "Lepäät tässä hetkisen niin kaikki näyttää taasen paremmalta."

"Vihaan joulua."

"Etkä vihaa", Tonks sanoi pehmeästi ja pyyhki salavihkaa soodatahran Hermionen poskesta.

"Ja vihaan sinua!" Hermione jatkoi kylmällä äänellä.

"Mutta minä rakastan sinua", Tonks julisti ja painoi suukon Hermionen huulille. "Äläkä hätäile, siivoan kyllä keittiön."

"Parempi olisi."

Seuraavan puolen tunnin aikana Hermione kuitenkin rauhoittui ja vaikka hän ei varsinaisesti löytänyt sisäistä zeniään, hän oivalsi, ettei pieni sekasotku maailmaa kaatanut. Ja hän oivalsi myös sen, ettei hän ehkä vihannutkaan Tonksia. Ja etteivät piparit olleet hyvä syy muuttaa erilleen.

Hermione venytteli nautinnollisena ja avasi silmänsä juuri ajoissa nähdäkseen tummanruskean piparin miltei osuvan nenäänsä. Hän älähti ääneen ja kavahti kauemmas.

"Anteeksi, yritin vain yllättää!" Tonks selitti ja ojensi Hermionelle peltipurkillisen, joka oli ääriään myöten täynnä lämpöisiä, herkulliselta tuoksuvia pipareita.

"Mitä... miten..." Hermione änkytti ja katsoi ällistyneenä Tonksia.

"Se on helppoa, kun osaa niksit", Tonks iski silmäänsä ja haukkasi omaa pipariaan. "Mmm, nämä on kyllä hyviä."

Syötyään piparin Tonks kömpi sohvalle ja työnsi päänsä Hermionen syliin.

"Voin näyttää joskus, miten leipomisessa pystyy oikaisemaan varsin näppärästi", Tonks selitti suljettuaan silmänsä. "Kaikki riippuu vain ranneliikkeestä —"

"Tonks, kultaseni", Hermione keskeytti puhetulvan, ja hänen Tonksin kiharoihin uponneiden sormiensa hierova liike seisahtui.

"Noh?"

"Miksi tämän purkin pohjassa lukee 'Molly Weasleyn omaisuutta'?"


End file.
